I still need you
by Leopard Queen
Summary: After sleeping with together Jesse regretted. They argued. Suze stormed out and Jesse left for a job offer. Two years later he returns to see a little boy on clinging to her. Is the little boy their son or her new little brother? Complete! Chap 1 edited.
1. 01 Back in town

_**Hello everyone, Vivie here.**_

_**The mediator is one of my favourite books.**_

_**This story came to me when I was writing another mediator story. But I like this story better. I'll still post the other one. Plus I have another story plot but I don't know how to start it. I'll get it down some day... I hope...**_

_**This story has both Susannah's POV and Jesse's POV.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Two years ago.**_

"_Susannah wait, please let's talk about this." Jesse pleaded as he pulled on his jeans. "I'm not saying that I don't love you. I do, but..."_

"_But what?" I snapped as I pulled on my boots and stood up._

"_I don't think we should have rushed in to this. We didn't even use protection, I mean what if you get pregnant. I want to have children with you but I think that we should get married before we have children and I also think that you should graduate from high school."_

"_News flash, Jesse." I said as I turned to see him laying on his bed half naked, his six pack was showing. His hands were covering his eyes. If I wasn't so embarrassed and angry right now I would have jumped him._

"_This is the twenty first century some couples have children and they are not married." I pointed out._

"_Susannah-" I stopped Jesse from finishing that sentence because I knew what he was going to say._

"_Another news flash Jesse, my virginity is mine to give away. I always planned on giving it to the man I love. And that man is you. Remember Hector De Silver, you are not in the year 1840's where you treat women like glass, you are in the year 20004. Giving to hunger for your boyfriend's or girlfriend's body if normal for youngsters like us."_

"_We shouldn't have rushed it."_

_I stopped at the door and sighed. "You are going away for weeks and weeks and the only time we can talk is by phone. And you don't like phones." Jesse is being transferred to another museum since he got promoted. I am proud of him. But he will be on the other side of the flipping country. And this is his last night in California with me. _

_When he didn't speak. I went on. "I wanted to give you a night to remember, a going away present..." I couldn't continue because my anger reached it's limits._

"_You know what I've had enough of this. You can't tell me that I'm not ready only I can." Every time we got hot and heavy he would pull away and say, "your not ready, Susannah."_

"_Go to the other side of the flipping country. I don't care." I yelled as I rushed out the door. Slamming it as I left the building._

_**2006**_

"Where is she?" I sighed, tapping my foot. I was waiting for my best friend Gina. Gina's parents have arranged with mine for Gina to finish year 12 here in California with me. She is also coming for the beaches and summer holidays and to flirt with my step brothers Jake and Brad. I want to throw up my lunch just by thinking about it. Gina and other girls in my school think that they are hot. I don't think so because they are my step brothers. I like David who is fourteen now and still a geek. But he doesn't look like one any more...

"Hey, Suze!" Gina's voice called out. I looked around and saw her running towards me. When she reached me we hugged and laughed. "Where's Jake?" Oh I almost forgot. Since Brad is going out with Debby Jake has become Gina's new crush.

"He doesn't know. I want to see the look on his face when he sees you." I could be evil some times.

"Lets dump my stuff and hit the beach." Gina said.

We got home, Gina said hello to my folks and we changed in to our bikinis. When we got to down stairs and we were about to get in to my car when Andy called out. "Suze, can you take Jacob with you and Gina please I have some work to finish and I need to concentrate."

Gina looked at me with a confused look on her face. "Who is Jacob?" She asked. I sighed and went to get him.

Jacob is two years old with sandy hair and green eyes like mine but lighter. Jacob Ackerman is my little brother. My mother gave birth to Jacob on the 22 of July 2004.

He is cute. He has all of his father's features except for his hair. My mum's father had blonde hair. When I reached his room and Jacob was ready for a day in the sun. He had a pair of swimming trunks and a shirt on and a hat. He had a bucket and a spade in his hand.

Okay scratch the cute part off...

He is adorable. My little brother. "Ready sport?" I asked him. He lifted his arms up, wanting me to pick him up. I picked him up and went down to my car.

Gina gasped in shock. "Gina, meet my little brother Jacob."

"How old is he?"

"He is two years old." I replied nuzzling his stomach, making him giggle.

Gina pulled a funny face and Jacob laugh. She won his heart. Make Jacob laugh you win his heart.

When we got to the beach we found a shady spot and I put sunscreen on Jacob and he played in the sand. Later Gina and I took Jacob to the water where he splashed in the water. Then Jacob looked up and squealed. Gina and I looked up in the same direction and saw Jake running towards us. When he reached us he scooped up Jacob and swirled him up in the air. Then Jake noticed Gina laughing at him and Jacob.

"Gina, when did you get here?" He asked as he hugged her. "About a couple of hours a go." Gina replied. "I'll be staying here for the whole year. I'm going to do year 12 with Suze."

"Suze didn't tell me." Jake said looking at me. I shrugged and took Jacob from him.

"She wanted to surprise her big brother." Gina said, clearly flirting.

"No, I just wanted to see his face when he saw you here in California." I said. And his expression was priceless. It looked like some popped a balloon in his ear while he was asleep. His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

When they didn't take their eyes off each other I said to Jacob, "why don't we get some thing to drink?" I didn't get a reply.

As I walked to the shops I looked over my shoulder to see Gina and Jake sitting at our spot. Jake moved his towel and other stuff on the other side of Gina.

I got to the shop and got three cokes and a milk for Jacob then I went to the counter. I wasn't watching where I was going because I was to busy paying attention to Jacob and not watching where I was going I pumped in to the last person in the line for the check out.

"I'm so sorry, I-"

"Susannah?"

That voice... It sounds familiar. I looked up and saw the one face I thought that I was never going to see again.

Hector De Silver.

Also known as Jesse.

My ex boyfriend.

He wasn't looking at me he was looking at Jacob who was clinging to me.

_**Well there you are the first chapter.**_

_**The next chapter will be told in Jesse's POV.**_

_**Please review and let me know if you like it otherwise I won't write another chapter.**_


	2. 02 My son

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**I just want to thank the people who wanted another chapter.**_

* * *

><em><strong>Enjoy.<strong>_

I stared at the little boy in Susannah's arms. The boy was clinging to her. I opened my mouth to say some thing but then I heard Jake's voice calling for Susannah. "Yo Suze where are the drinks, Gina and I have dry mouths and- Jesse?" Jake notice me as he got closer.

"Hi Jake, how are you?" I asked. Jake and I got on really well. Considering we are nearly the same age.

"I'm great, how about you?" He replied in his normal tone. He is not angry with me for leaving after sleeping with his sister.

"I see you met Jacob our little brother."

"He's a handsome one." I said as I smiled at the little boy named Jacob. "How old his he?" I asked, letting him take my index finger.

"He's two years old." Jake replied. There was some thing odd about his voice this time. I noticed it when he said little brother. Could he be...? Nahh. Susannah would have told me if he was my son, wouldn't she? Then I remembered the fight. She was furious with me. He's not my son. He's her little brother.

When it was my turn I took the drinks from Susannah and said to the teenager at the counter, "Can we also get some hot chips to go please?" The teenager nodded her head, "that's twenty-five dollars and eighty cents." I paid and she gave me a number. Then I turned back to Susannah, Jake and Jacob. "Hungry?" I asked them. Jake nodded his head. "I'll go back to Gina. Suze show where we are." Jake said as he took two drinks and left.

Susannah and I sat waiting in awkward silence. Until she broke it. "What happened with your job?" "I quiet. I missed it here so much. And I'm in uni studying to be a doctor like I always wanted to. I only took the job to earn enough to get a house here and pay for uni." I replied. _And I missed you. _That's what I really wanted to say but I couldn't, I mean what if she was still angry with me?

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well I went back to New York to visit my grandmother who was sent to hospital from falling down a set of stairs. And also to do year elven there with Gina who is here now doing year twelve here."

"Is your grandmother alright?" I asked, worried. Her grandmother is her father's mother. Susannah's father past away from a heart attack when she was six years old. And he only recently moved on in to the light two years ago. He stayed haunting Susannah because he thought that she was not happy. At least that's what she told me. And when I was brought back to life he moved on, which meant that Susannah was happy with me.

Now if her father found out what I had done to his daughter, he would have skinned me alive.

"She's okay, Gina's family is looking after her." Susannah replied with a smile.

"Number thirty-three?" The teenager called out our number. I stood up and took the hot chips with a smile. The teenager flushed and smiled back.

Susannah led me to where Gina and Jake were. Gina hadn't changed much from the last time I saw her. And that was when I was still a ghost.

"Jesse, this is Gina, Susannah's best friend from New York. Gina, this is Jesse."

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"And to you. I can finally put a face to the name. Suze has told me so much about you before you two broke up."

I smiled and looked at Susannah. She doesn't look to happy.

After we ate Jacob was getting sleepy. "We better get this little man home for his nap." Susannah said as she stood up.

We all followed her. We walked to Susannah's car. It was a little red ford. I watched her buckle the sleeping baby up. "Suze, can I ride with you?" Jake asked.

Susannah nodded. "Put your board on the roof and your things in the boot."

"Hey Jesse, would you like to come over and stay for dinner?" Jake asked as he tied his surf board to the roof of the car.

"I'd love to, but I have some studying to do, rain check?"

"Next time. Oh and welcome home." Jake hopped in to the car as Suze started it.

I watched them drive off Gina waving at me. I waved back. Susannah didn't even say goodbye.

In my apartment I dumped my keys on the lounge room table and my bag on the lounge chair, turned the TV on and got my medical books out.

The news was on and Susannah's mother Helen was presenting the news. It was just ending.

"Again welcome back Helen, how was your trip back to New York?" Her co-worker asked.

"Just wonderful, I caught up with a few friends and my daughter caught up with hers and her grandmother." Helen replied.

"I hear you have a new bundle of joy." The weather lady said.

Helen smiled and replied, "my first grandson. My daughter gave birth to a baby boy. He is two years old now. He looks so much like his mother. My daughter has only just let me tell you all."

I stopped writing and looked at the screen in complete shock. _Did she just say grandson? Jacob is her grandson. Jacob is Susannah's son? He's two years old..._

"I need to talk to Querida." I mumbled to myself as I stood up, grabbed my coat and keys and rushed out the door. I got in to my car and drove to her house.

When I got there I parked my car behind what could be Brad's... Yep it's Brad's car. He was getting out of the black car- at least it looked like it was black. Brad noticed my car and walked up to me as I got out after turning the engine off.

"Hello Brad." I said.

"Hey Jesse, how's it going?" He replied. You know he's not that bad once you get to know him.

"Good thanks. How about you?"

"I'm great. Did you just get back?"

"I got back yesterday."

"Welcome home." Okay your wondering why Brad is being nice to me. Well he needed a tutor for Spanish and I was from Spain. But Susannah black mailed him. He had to be nice to me or I won't help him. Which was fair.

As I tutored him we talked and found out that he actually cares for David. And he also likes his stepmother and stepsister. But he threatened to bash me to death if I told anyone. (Like he could anyway.)

"What brings you here at this time? Dinner is being served right now."

"I need to see Susannah." I replied.

"Ah, so you know about Jacob..."

I nodded.

"I suppose you do need to talk to her. Do you know what she told us about you not being in the boy's life?"

I shook my head.

"She said that she didn't tell you about him because you would decline the job offer and that it was important to you and she didn't want to ruin your career. She also said that she would have told some time. And by the look on your face she told you."

"She hasn't told me." Why didn't she tell her family the truth. We slept together and that resulted in our son.

"Come on in. Dad loves to feed people." Oh I know that. Mr Ackerman loves to feed his guests until they are stuffed.

I followed Brad in to the house. "Sorry I'm late dad. I had to stay back at work. Then I bumped in to Jesse in the drive way." Brad said as we entered the dining room.

"Ah Jesse, you changed your mind?" Jake asked.

"If that's alright?" I said to Mr Ackerman who smiled and replied. "Of course, Brad get him a chair, Suze get an extra plate and glass and then can you get the dessert out and put it on the counter."

Susannah stood up and went in to the kitchen. The look on her face told me that she was annoyed.

"I'll go and help her." I said. "Nonsense, have a seat." Mrs Ackerman said.

"I actually need to talk to Susannah. I never got the chance to catch up with her." I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

Susannah was getting a plate out when I walked in. When she turned around I said in a whisper, "Susannah, why didn't you call me and why didn't you tell me when we were waiting for the chips?"

"I was shocked to see you here and not on the other side of the country. And..."

"And what, you still hate me?"

"I don't hate you any more. Two years ago I felt embarrassed, ashamed when you said that it was a mistake."

I walked closer to her and she didn't back away. "And also I knew that the promotion was so important to you." She said as I pulled her in to my arms.

"If you had told me about Jacob I would have stayed with you. There would have been other promotions. I would have found another way to earn the money for Uni."

"You would have stayed in the museum and try and save up for the baby and Uni?"

"Querida, I would have thought of something." I pulled away to look in to her eyes but she had her head down. I lifted it up by the chin.

"Querida, I still love you, I still need you." I whispered.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. "I still love you, I still need you too. More than you could know." She whispered in my ear. My arms tightened around her.

When we pulled apart and went back in to the kitchen. We must have silly grins on our faces because Mrs Ackerman said happily, "You two a back together."

Susannah smiled at her mother and nodded. I smiled and kissed my girl on the side of the head.

After the main meal, which was a roast chicken. A chocolate cake was brought in by David. And once that was devoured I found myself telling them about what happened to me two years ago. (I didn't tell them about what happened between Susannah and I.)

Then we all jumped when a cry broke out from upstairs. Susannah raced up the stairs. I followed her. I wanted to meet my son.

My son.

My son.

My son. I like that.

I'm a dad.

I am a father. I like the sound of that.

_**Well there it is.**_

_**Chapter 3 will be up soon.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Thank you**_


	3. 03 Grandpa Dom

_**Okay some of my readers are getting confused.**_

_**Suze is telling everyone that Jacob is her little brother because she doesn't know what her friends would think. She is scared that people might call her nasty names.**_

_**She named Gina as Jacob's godmother and Jake as the godfather.**_

_**What would you do if you were in her situation?**_

* * *

><em><strong>Enjoy.<strong>_

Jesse followed me in to my room where Jacob was. Jacob was standing up supporting himself by holding the bars of his cot. When he saw me he reached out for me. "Mumma." He said. I picked him up and cuddled him to my chest. "Are you hungry?" I asked him and he shook his head. Which meant that he was hungry. Jacob doesn't quiet grasped the yes or no part yet.

I started to walk down the stairs but Jesse stopped me. I looked at him and he held out his arms. I put Jacob in his father's arms.

I had two years with my son I'm not use to sharing him. But Jesse has the right to get to know his son. I watched him sit down on my bed. Then a single word came out of Jacob's mouth. "Daddy?" Mumma was the only word he knew but to hear him say daddy was a big shock. Who taught him that?

Jess looked at me asking me permission to tell Jacob the truth. I wanted Jacob's father in his life so I nodded. "Yes, I'm you're daddy." He whispered and Jacob hugged him. His tiny arms couldn't quite reach around Jesse's neck. Jesse hugged his son.

I went down to get Jacob's bottle. I made the formula then went upstairs in the hall way I could hear Jacob's shrieks of laughter. I went in to my room to find Jesse throwing Jacob in the air and catching him.

Jesse saw me and asked, "can I feed him?" I handed him the bottle. He got up and sat on the window seat. He presented the bottle to Jacob who grabbed the bottle greedily.

"He always does that. I call him greedy guts." I laughed as I rubbed my little boy's head. Jesse grabbed my hand and gently pulled me in to a kiss.

"Aww, how cute." Gina's voice came from the door way. Jesse and I broke a part but Jesse kept and firmly around my waist, and we stared at her. I gave her a death glare. She knew me long enough to know when I give some one a death glare that means get out. Gina held up her hands. "I only want to get my pillow and my PJs, Jake and I are going to watch movies." She grabbed her pillow and her night wear.

"You three are welcome to join us. Jake got some kid movies for Jacob, he can watch them now then when he falls asleep we can watch ours."

"Where is mum, Andy, Brad and David?" I asked.

"Your parents just left, saying that they will be out all night. Brad and David are spending the night at a friends. So it's just, the five of us. Oh and Andy said to say that Jesse is welcome to stay the night. You probably want to be with Suze and Jacob."

I nodded my head, "We'll be down in a sec."

Soon Jesse, Jake, Gina, Jacob and I were watching a kids movie. Jacob was laughing his head off. The rest of us were struggling to keep our heads up and our eyes open.

Thankfully it didn't take long for Jacob to fall asleep on my chest. I went up stairs and put him in his cot. I tucked him in and watched him sleep with a smile.

_My baby._

_My son._

_Jesse's son_

_Our son. _

I couldn't hold back the smile when I went back down to the den. I planted myself on Jesse's lap and laid against him. Gina was doing the same with Jake.

_My step brother and my best friend?_

_Jake and Gina?_

I think I'm going to be sick. _Don't think about it, just watch the movie._

I turned and laid on my side with my hand and head resting on Jesse's chest. I could feel him stroking my hair. I smiled.

Soon we were all asleep. We didn't hear mum and Andy come home the next day. They woke me and Jake up because Jake had to go to work and that Father Dominic wanted to see me and Jesse. I woke Jesse up and told him. He said that he was planing to see Father Dominic later today.

I went upstairs to shower and change. While Jesse fed Jacob. Jesse had no choice. Jacob only wanted Jesse to feed him. Jacob never really took to strangers even if they had a piece of candy.

I came back down and saw that Jacob and Jesse were ready. "We'll have to take your car Querida, I just checked mine and it has no petrol. I used the last of last night. I'm sorry." He did seem sorry.

I smiled at him. "No worries, the baby seat is in car anyway." I reassured him.

When we got to Father Dominic's office. He was preparing preparing for next year when Jesse and I entered.

He shook our hands and tickled Jacob who giggled. Father Dominic stood up straight to talk to us. "I can't tell you that what you did was the big mistake you two had made, because if I said that then having Jacob would be a mistake. He is a handsome little miracle."

"Well Father, we did regret it at first. But then Jacob came along..." I admitted

"And I always wanted to have children with Susannah but not a soon as I planned. But when I saw him clinging to his mother I knew that he was my son. And I wanted to be in his life and he in mine." Jesse pulled Suze and Jacob closer to him.

"Are you and Susannah back together?" Father Dominic asked.

I nodded and leaned in to Jesse while Jacob played with my necklace.

Father Dominic sat back down at his desk with a sigh. "Thank goodness that none of the nuns or teachers watch your mother's program. So you are very welcome to come to school."

"Thank you Father."

"Jacob can stay with me since I'm not working at the moment and that will give me some alone time with him."

If someone asks just say that you are babysitting my little brother. When the time is right we can tell everyone that Jacob is our son."

Father Dominic smiled at us. "Jacob is very lucky he has parents like you."

Jesse and I smiled back at him and said at the same time, "thank you father."

Jacob was to busy staring at Father Dom to notice that he was the subject of our conversation. But he must've heard us say Father because he reached out for Father Dominic and said "grandpa?"

We all laughed as Father Dominic held him, "you can call me that, but I'm not your grandfather. You are a handsome little boy."

_**There is Father Dominic.**_

_**It's a good thing that the nuns and teachers don't watch Helen's show. But what about the students?**_

_**Wait and find out.**_


	4. 03 The Ghost

_**I'm sorry for not updating. **_

* * *

><em><strong>Enjoy.<strong>_

The first thing I did the next morning was watch Susannah sleep. Yesterday we had a big day. Firstly we saw Father Dominic then we went to the mall where we had to get Jacob new socks and new shoes. Then Susannah spent the rest of the day with Gina and I spent the rest of the day with Jacob. We went to the park fed the ducks, played on the swing. We had fun.

By dinner time Susannah was tired when she came to pick him up. "Look, why don't you and Jacob stay the night. Jacob is already asleep and you look like you are about to fall asleep on your feet."

So they did.

"What are you doing?" I noticed that she woke up.

"Just watching you sleep. You have grown up in the last two years." I said as I cupped her face in my free hand and ran my thumb over her mouth over and over.

Susannah smiled, turned her head and kissed my hand. "I'm a mother now that's why." She said in his hand. I smiled and leaned down and pressed my lips against my. Her hands were tangled in my hair and she pulled me closer. The kisses got deeper and more passionate. Soon my lips left her, they trailed across her cheek and I nibbled on her ear which made her groan with pleasure. Then my lips reached her throat and I suckled on the beating pulse there.

Her hands went up my night shirt up my stomach to my chest. my hands drifted up to her breasts. We both groaned in pleasure. I lifted her shirt and took a nipple in my mouth. She moaned even louder. And pretty soon we were very aroused.

I came back up and we looked at each other. Then I whispered in a husky voice, "Querida." And then I was leaning down and just as our mouths were inches a part from each other Jacob started to cry. "That's isn't his hungry cry. He makes a different cry for different emotion. Like now for instance this is his scared cry. It's loud and it sounds like he can't breathe." Susannah explained as she leaped out of the bed and in to the room where I put Jacob.

I raced out of the room and in to his and saw a woman leaning over him. She was about to pick him up. And she was dead. "No spirit scares my baby and gets away with it." Susannah threatened.

The woman gasped and stared at me. "If you need help come to me. Not a baby. He only knows a few words." She growled angrily.

I growled as well and picked Jacob up and held him to my chest. "What do you want?"I growled. Forgetting about being polite to the spirit. I didn't really care about being polite because she scared my son.

The woman vanished. Jacob stopped crying and now he has the hiccups from crying to hard. I've got to his cries.

Susannah reach over for him and asked, "Are you hungry, my little man?" She asked and he nodded.

Susannah fed him while I made our breakfast. Jacob was still feeding when the bacon and eggs and toast was done. "All that fright made him hungry." Susannah said. I sad down and watched Jacob suckle.

Jacob went back to sleep and Susannah ate her breakfast. We ate in silence. Then after a minutes Susannah broke it. "Mum wants to spend the day with Jacob so my hands are free for the rest of the day..."

_I like where she's going..._ I grinned. "I have nothing to do either. Would you like come back here and spend the night. I'm sure that Gina wouldn't mind and your mother would love to take care of Jacob for the night..."

Susannah grinned and nodded and stood up with Jacob. "Say good bye to daddy little man." Susannah said as she lifted his wrist gently and made him wave.

Jacob reached out for me and I gave him a hug. "I see you tomorrow little man." I told him after another hug then I gave him back to his mother and they left.

A entire day and night with my Querida. I couldn't wait. I washed up, had a shower and just got out when she came knocking on the door. "Jesse?" She called out.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and then went to open the door. I let her in and as soon as I locked the door she was in my arms and our mouths were fused together. She dropped her over night bag on to the floor and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I lifted her shirt up over her head and on to the floor. Her skirt followed then my towel. I lifted her up and pressed her up against the door.

I entered her and soon only our moans and groans could be heard for a good hour. We ended up in the bedroom. Her head was resting on my chest her hand on my stomach. One of my arms was under my head and the other was wrapped around her lower back.

This time we didn't regret it. We also used protection. Also Susannah was on the pill.

We woke up by lunch time and we were hungry and I didn't have anything descent to eat. So Susannah went to get some lunch. She came back with KFC, ice-cream and some DVDs. I had a TV and a DVD player in my bedroom so we ate in the bedroom.

While she went to get some plates and some cutlery I put on some jeans and waited for her return. She came in and took out the food of the plastic bag then took out a DVD that said the Mummy.

"Have you seen this one?" Susannah said as she laid back down I looked at the front of the DVD case and shook my head. "Not yet."

"This one is even better then Jaws." She said sliding off the bed and inserted the disk in to the player and pressed play then laid back down on the bed and rested her back against my chest.

I had to admit the Mummy is one of the best movies I've seen. Brendan Fraser is a good actor. "There are two more Mummy movies. Want to watch?"

I nodded my head. Susannah loves this movie apparently. She owns this movie. And the other two. A set.

When the last movie finished Susannah rolled over and rested her chin against my chest. "What do think?" She asked as I rubbed her back with my hands.

"I loved it. But Jaws is a classic." I replied.

"That it is. Even though the shark kept on breaking down." She admitted.

I nudged her. "What else have you got to watch?"

All day we watched movies. Half way in to the last movie I realised that Susannah was asleep, curled up under my arm. I smiled and turned the movie off, curled myself around her and went to sleep myself.

It was dinner time and since we had plenty of left over chicken we had that. We watched the news, made love and fell in to a piece full sleep, curled up together.

_**There you are.**_

_**Again I'm sorry for not updating.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	5. 05 Grandma

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**Thank you for all of your good reviews.**_

* * *

><em><strong>Here is chapter 5<strong>_

I woke up in Jesse arms and with no screaming baby. Jacob is going through the terrible twos at the moment. Being stubborn. Mum said that he got it from me. But he could have gotten it from his father. Jess can be stubborn as well.

I looked up at Jesse's face to find that he was already a wake watching me with a smile on his face. I returned the smile. "What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"I was just thinking that it is nice to wake up with you in my arms. And it was nice the night before when Jacob was here. Except when that ghost arrived in his bedroom... Susannah we need to talk about Jacob and he ghost thing."

I sighed and sat up pulling up the sheet to me shoulders. "Yes. We should."

"Let me ask you a question. When was the first time when you first saw a ghost?"

"I was two. Jacob's age. I tried to tell my mum but she just thought that I had an imaginary friend. When I turned twelve they have tried to kill me on more then once."

"I'm a mediator and your a mediator then..."

"Then there is a good chance that Jacob could be one as well." I finished for him.

"We better tell Father Dominic." Jesse said reaching for the phone. He had to lean over me.

Jesse dialled Father Dom's number. "Father Dominic speaking." Jesse had put the phone on speaker so I could talk to him.

"Hello Father Dominic, it's Suze." I said, getting dressed. Jesse and I felt a little uncomfortable speaking to a priest naked.

"Oh Susannah, what can I do for you?" Father Dom replied.

"Jesse is here as well." I said.

"Hello Jesse. What can I do for you both?"

"We didn't wake you did we?" Jesse asked.

"No, I was reading the bible. What can I help you with?"

"Well the night before last Jacob got a visitor. A ghost and he was crying his lungs out." I said.

"We think that he might be a mediator as well." Jesse said when here was silence on the other end.

"What makes you think that. Children about Jacob's age a more sensitive then adults."

"Father, I saw my first ghost when I was two." I said.

"But it normally goes from grand child to grandchild."

"That's how Paul got this gift. And Jack. It doesn't always work like that." Jesse said.

"Father, Jesse and I are both Mediators. He could have inherited it from us."

"Come in to my office today and bring Jacob in a hour."

We hung up. Got ready I picked up Jacob and we went to Father Dominic.

"Okay Jacob do you see anyone in the room besides me and your mummy and daddy?" Father Dominic asked Jacob.

Jacob nodded. "Who Honey." I asked.

"A lady."

"And what is she doing?" Jesse asked. We all knew what she was doing but we needed Jacob to tell us.

"She is holding her arms out."

"What for?"

Jacob shook his head. He does that when he has had enough. He can talk really well for his age. But he doesn't talk long. He clung to me and hid his face in my chest.

Jesse and Father Dom looked at him in confusion. "He doesn't talk for very long. I don't know why. A doctor said that he is a normal two year old kid. When he is with mum, Andy, Jake, Brad, David and myself he doesn't stop yapping. He's just shy."

Father Dominic nodded and left it at that. "He is a mediator. I'm sorry I know that you wanted him to be a normal child."

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter if he can see the dead or not. He is my son. I love him so much. Normal or not." Jesse agreed with me by nodding and placing a kiss on his son's head.

Father Dominic smiled and said, "while you are here. I thought that you might want to in

roll him here for pre-school and primary school then high school."

Jesse and I looked at each other in a silent question then we nodded. "Jesse wants to spend some time with him while I finish year twelve. So next year he will come to pre-school."

"Okay, I'll need you to fill in a form then when he is ready for school you can fill in those forms."

I filled in the form and signed it then Jesse. We gave Father Dominic back the form and he skimmed through it. Then he smiled and held out his hand to Jacob, "see you next year Jacob." Being a smart boy that he is Jacob put his small hand in Father Dom's and shook his hand.

"That's a smart boy you two have there." Father Dominic said with a smile. He smiled like a proud grandfather.

We drove back to my house and Jake was washing his car. He turned around when he heard my car pull up. He jogged up to the car and helped Jacob out of car seat and swirled him around. Jacob laughed his guts out. Jake placed Jacob in to my arms and said, "There is a surprise for you in the lounge room." Jake grinned his cheeky grin.

Frowning I went in to the house and in to the lounge room and sitting on an arm chair was the last person I'd expect to see here.

Tears came with no warning. I didn't care if Andy or my step brother's were in the room. This person is worth the embarrassment.

"Grandma." I whispered as she stood up and opened her arms.

I placed Jacob in Jesse's arm and raced in to her arms. The one person who put up with me for a few years.

"Hello honey." It was all she had to say. Grandma was the only connection to my father.

This woman is my father's mother.

She was here in California. I never realised how much I missed her until now.

I cried in her shoulder. Happy tears came uncontrollably.

_**Sorry for not updating.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	6. 06 Bad dream

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**Here is another chapter.**_

* * *

><em><strong>Enjoy<strong>_

Susannah kissed our son on the head then kissed me on the mouth. Jacob was staying with me while Susannah went to school. While she was at school it gave me and Jacob time to ourselves to get to know each other better.

We went to the park, swimming, we watched TV we had fun. At three thirty Susannah came and picked Jacob up and went home.

At night time Susannah would call me after dinner and her homework was done. She would call me as soon as Jacob was about to go to bed so I could say good night.

"Good night Jacob." I said as Susannah placed the phone to his ear.

"Daddy." I could never get enough of his happy voice.

"Nightie night Monkey, I'll see you in the morning." Monkey was my nickname for him. Because he loves to hang there on the monkey bars.

"Night daddy." That was all he said. Then Susannah's voice came back.

"Querida, do you want to meet me and Jacob at MacDonald's for lunch tomorrow since it's half day? Gina can come to."

"Okay. But Gina is going out with Jake."

"That means it's just the three of us." I was trying to seduce her over the phone. Every time I think of her or see her I end up aching for her. I'm suppose to be a gentlemen. I was brought up to believe that sexual intercourse has to wait until the honeymoon. But Susannah is just so beautiful and I love her. Now she is mine.

And I do plan on marrying her. When we are both ready.

"I better go. Andy is calling me. He and Grandma have been in the kitchen since dinner time having a cooking contest. And I'm the test subject." Susannah growled.

"Good night honey."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

"Night."

We hung up and I went to bed. But I woke up with a scream. I nearly jumped out of bed and hit the roof.

I looked around and saw the woman who was following my son around. Normally I would greet some one in a friendly matter but she was haunting my son and I don't like the fact that she is making him cry. "What do you want?" I said rudely.

"My son." She whispered.

"Well he is not here. That is my son Jacob Simon." One day it will be Jacob De Silva.

"He's not my son?" The lady looked at me, clearly confused.

"No, and I want you to leave him alone. If you want help come to me or Jacob's mother or the priest. You remember him."

"Will you help me?"

"No, you scared my son. I don't think that my girlfriend would help you either. You are better off going to the Priest. His name is Father Dominic."

"I wasn't going to hurt your son."

"I don't care. You had a knife in your hands when you first appeared and it was soaked in blood. You scared a innocent two year old boy. You better go before I loose my temper."

She vanished.

I didn't want to help her because I had the feeling she did something terrible. Hmm... Maybe I should have sent her to Paul...

"I better ring Father Dominic." I said to myself.

I dialled and he answered on the third ring. "Father Dominic speaking."

"Father, it's Jesse. Just to let you know there might be a ghost coming to visit you. The one I told you about. If you have any trouble with her send her to Paul."

"Thank you for the warning Jesse I appreciate it. She is not here yet."

"Good night Father."

"Good night Jesse."

The next day I was still asleep when Jacob was calling out. "Daddy, Daddy."

I pulled on a pair of tracksuit paints and answered the door. As soon as the door opened Jacob held out his arms for me. I took a hold him and kissed his mother hello.

"Your early." I said as I let them in.

"Grandma and Andy are at it again. I fled before they could call me down."

I laughed. "Would you like some breakfast?" I asked her when I calmed down.

"Thank you, but I promised Gina and Cee Cee I will have breakfast with them before school. I just came to drop Jacob off." She kissed her son's head. "See you later my little man."

"Bye bye mummy." Jacob whispered waving.

Susannah had a hand on the door handle when she turned around and smiled. "Bye baby, I will see you soon." She said and winked at me.

Once she was gone. I looked at my little boy and asked, "What would you like to do today?"

"Park, park. Swings, swings." Jacob squealed.

"Okay, the park it is. But first lets have some breakfast."

When we got to the park. He played for hours. By lunch time and I parked the car outside MacDonald's car park Jacob was tired and hungry. Mostly hungry. He ate so much and ended up with a stomach ache.

Jacob was asleep, laying in my lap while I hate my lunch while reading the news paper when Susannah came in. I gave her a quick kiss and she went to order.

When she sat down Jacob woke up. "Mummy!" He said in a whisper and he reached for her. She placed him in her lap and he nuzzled his face in her stomach. "What's wrong baby?" She asked him as she rubbed his head soothingly.

"He ate too much. I warned him." I sighed in defeat. "This boy tired me out. I had to chase him all over the park to get him in the car."

Susannah smiled at me and leaned in to whisper in my ear some thing that shouldn't be said in a family restaurant. Whatever she said in my ear turned me on.

We ate our lunch quickly. (Not as fast as Jacob did.) And we hurried home put Jacob down for his rest. We went in to the bedroom. I tore my shirt off and laid face down on the bed.

I felt Susannah straddle me and felt her hands rub up and down my back. It felt so good I nearly fell asleep. But then I remembered that Susannah had senior things to do this morning and she did look pretty tired when she walked in to MacDonald's.

I rolled on to my back and pulled her down to me. She was only wearing her underwear and bra. I started to rub her back. She met my eyes with confusion written all over her face.

"You looked more tired then I did. What happened at school? Did your teachers give you to much work to do?"

"No, today there was a assembly for the seniors and Father Dominic lectured us about leadership and responsibility. Then when I was in class the lady ghost appeared and kept on whispering in my ear for help. Paul got involved and made an excuse for me and him to go and see Father Dominic. Paul knows about Jacob by the way. He won't tell anyone. He was there at the store when you first met Jacob.

Anyway the lady ghost tried to kill Father Dominic."

"Why?" I asked.

"Paul looked up the ghost's name. Jane Harrison. And found out the she had multiple personalities. A mother, a teenager, and a crazy woman. And she was arrested for murdering her husband and son and was found guilty and sentenced to death but got life in prison instead. because of the multiple personalities. Ten months in to her sentenced she committed suicide."

"How did Paul find all that?" I asked.

"Jane Harrison's husband showed up after Jane was forced to move on. The husband watched Jane' court day and her suicide. The husband only wanted to find his son who was found and with our help and they moved on happily."

"You did have a tough day. Come here." I grinned as I rolled on top of her. I heard her gasp when I pressed against her. I was so hard. "Feel that? You do that to me. You-" I was stopped by her mouth.

"Daddy?"

I opened my eyes to see Jacob standing there, holding a teddy bear to his chest. How did he get out of his cot and get my door open?" I looked down at my chest to see Susannah asleep against my chest. Luckily we got dressed after our fun.

"Daddy?" Jacob said again, this time it was more pleading. I leaned over the bed to see him with tears in his eyes.

"How did you get out of your cot?" I asked him, picking him up and he crawled up to his mother and shook her until she woke up.

"What's the matter baby?" Susannah asked sleepily. Jacob didn't answer he just nudged her until she moved off my chest. And Jacob crawled in between us and snuggled up to Susannah's stomach.

She stroked his hair gently. "Bad dream baby?" She asked him and I saw him do a little nod. Susannah lifted him up and placed him on her chest so his head rested above her heart. Babies, human or animal love the sound of your heartbeat.

I laid on my side and rested a hand on my son's back and I stroked Susannah's hair. "You are a wonderful mother." I whispered she smiled. "Your are a wonderful father."

"How did he get out of his cot?" I asked in a whisper.

"He climbed out. He only does that when he is really scared. It must have been a really bad dream." Susannah replied as she rubbed Jacob's back who was sound asleep.

I kiss her head and rapped an arm around them and we fell asleep.

_**There you are.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed chapter six.**_

_**Please review.**_


	7. 07 Second last chapter

_**This is the second last chapter for I still need you. Enjoy.**_

It was the week end and it was raining. I looked up at the clock on Jesse's bedside table. Five thirty. I laid my head down on Jesse's shoulder and his arm which was resting across Jacob's back and on my waist tightened around me and Jacob.

"What time is it?" Jesse asked sleepily.

"Five thirty." I replied closing my eyes once more.

"Do you to meet up with anyone to day?" He asked.

"No, you?" I asked him.

"No."

"Good lets go back to sleep until Jacob wakes up."

It was another hour until Jacob woke up hungry. We got up, had breakfast as we ate I remembered that Jacob needed new singlets. He is growing to fast. I knew that Kelly and her friends would be there I called Gina and asked her if she could go with Jake and get them.

"Of course, we'd be happy to do it. Jake is nodding his head." Gina said. Jake loves Jacob. He would do anything for his nephew. Jake and I got to know each other a bit better over the years.

He was the one who found out that I was pregnant. He kept it a secret for me. He left it to me to tell mum and Andy. And he was there for me when I told mum and Andy.

I even told Jake about seeing ghosts and about Jesse. David confirmed it for him. Jake cried when I told him that I saw his mum and that she wasn't in any pain. Not where she is now. I told him about my dad and I cried and Jake held me while I cried for my father.

When I told my mother that I was pregnant my mum wasn't angry with me, she was supportive. And a little disappointed in me that I had gotten pregnant at the age of sixteen. Andy was the same. He was the one who told me to keep the baby. Mum was happy that she was a grandmother.

Brad was the best. Surprisingly. He told me that if anyone hassled me at school or anywhere he would beat them up.

David was the same. (Like he could punch anybody.)

When I told my grandmother she was over the moon. She didn't lecture me about getting pregnant at the age of sixteen because she knew that mum would have beaten her to it.

Jake was the one who tried to convince me to contact the father. But I refused.

When Jacob was born everyone including Brad went all soft. We all found out that he likes babies, even the smelly dippers, the crying at wee hours of the morning.

And everyone took it in turns to get the baby back to sleep.

Even with his father not in the picture at the time, Jacob's first word was daddy.

Jacob took to David, Brad and Jake. Especially Jake, when ever he was home (Which is not that often, thanks to his studies.) Jacob would follow him everywhere when he was old enough to crawl and walk. One time I found Jacob asleep in Jake's lap and when I tried to pick him up he squealed in protest. It was a real kick in the teeth. My son pick his uncle over me his mother.

Jacob was funny with Brad. When Brad was doing sit ups. Jacob would be in the room with him and trying to do sit ups.

David taught Jacob animal sounds. The monkey was Jacob's favourite sound.

Mum and Andy spoil him rotten. That's why I asked Gina and Jake to get the singlets. Jake would come home from shopping with one little toy for Jacob and that is okay. But mum and Andy go over board, they will big toys for Jacob. He has too many toys.

I am guilty with the too many toys as well. I admit I spoil him to. Well he is my little man. My baby.

"Oh and Gina..." I said, catching her before she hung up.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"No toys for Jacob today. He has enough. Jake did you hear that?" I yelled the last part out.

I heard Jake sigh. "Yeah I heard ya." He replied.

I hung up. "You can never spoil Jacob." Jesse said as he blew raspberries on Jacob's belly. Jacob began laughing his little lungs out. He loves raspberries.

I smiled at the scene. Father and son.

I was getting my stuff out of the locker when Paul came up to me. "How's Jacob?" He asked. The relationship between me and Paul it just friendship and Mediator business.

"He's well. He is with his father and Jesse is applying for medical school for next year." I replied.

"Who is going to look after Jacob when you and Jesse are at school?"

"I have already been accepted to a local university who knows about Jacob and they have agreed to let me do my classes by web cam."

"And what classes are you doing?"

"writing, as in novels."

"What sort of novels?"

"Don't know yet. What is this anyway. I don't have time for a Q&A. I want go home and sleep. Jacob and Jesse are having a father and son night and this is the only time I'm going to get to myself for a long time."

It was nearly the summer holidays again. And nobody found out about Jacob being my son. On the last day I'm going to bring him to school and show him to everybody. For some strange reason I realised that I didn't care what people thought.

Anyway, Jesse was invited to dinner. Everyone was freaking me out. They had big grins on their faces.

When the dinner was eaten as well as the desert and all of the dishes were clean Jesse led me out of the balcony, dropped down on one knee and asked.

"Querida, will you marry me?"

_**Okay, I know that this chapter was small. But the last chapter will be longer.**_

_**Suze and Jesse's wedding.**_

_**Jacob's first day of school.**_

_**Another baby.**_

_**That is what's coming in the last chapter.**_

_**And I know that this was a short story. But I want to write new stories.**_

_**Please review.**_


	8. 08 Last Chapter

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**I'm sorry to inform you that this is the last chapter.**_

* * *

><em><strong>I hope you enjoy yourself.<strong>_

It was Susannah's graduation. We still couldn't get over the fact that no one had found out that Susannah has a son.

Susannah was at her parent's house getting ready. Jacob was with me.

Since Susannah agreed to marry me, she moved in with me along with Jacob. And that was just last week. I couldn't stop grinning. She is mine at last. I have a family.

Susannah's mother was over the moon when we told her family about our engagement. Helen started to plan the wedding. "Mum, I want to graduate before we get married. I want to concentrate on graduation."

But Helen went on as if Susannah didn't speak. "So Jesse how many people in your family will be at the wedding?"

Susannah gulped and told her family the truth. It took them a while to actually believe her. When she convinced them Andy asked about about the visit of his deceased wife.

Susannah told him in private everything. David was with them

And our little family is getting bigger. Just this morning Susannah woke me up and told me the most wonderful thing.

She is pregnant again. She did a pregnancy test and it was positive.

So all morning I have been grinning like a moron. I can't help it. I have a two year old son, I'm getting married and now I'm expecting another child. And this time I will be there for my Querida.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was time to go. I got up and picked Jacob off the floor where he was playing with his toys.

"Come on little man, do you want to see mummy?" I asked him. He nodded and picked up his teddy bear.

I put him in his car seat and buckled him up and I got in to the driver side and soon we were off to Susannah's school.

When we got there I looked around for Helen and Andy. I spotted Helen waving us over. I sat down next to David who tickled Jacob's tummy and Jacob giggled, he grabbed David's hand to stop him.

"Hey, Jesse your just in time." Jake said on the other side of me. Jacob turned towards his uncle and reach arm's out. I placed him in Jake's awaiting arm.

And soon the ceremony began.

They began in alphabetical order.

They finally got to the S's. And finally Susannah.

"Susannah Simon." Father Dominic called out. Susannah went up to him. I wanted to cheer but we were only allowed to clap.

After the ceremony everyone went to the beach for a party. Susannah went off with her friends after giving Jacob a hug and me a kiss. "Take it easy." I whispered.

She knew that I meant that she should take it easy because she is pregnant. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Jesse you are acting like a first time father." She chuckled.

"This is the first time I will be there for the birth." I whispered in her ear. She laughed and kissed my cheek.

As Susannah was talking to one of her teachers I was feeding Jacob when a voice came from behind me. "Jesse right?" I turned and saw Kelly, Paul's girlfriend.

"Kelly right?" I replied.

She nodded. "How is this cutie?" She looked at Jacob who had his sippy cup in his hands and he was drinking the water inside.

"My son Jacob." I replied. Oh how I love saying that.

Kelly's eyes widened with surprise. "Single dad?" She asked, she was flirting.

"No." I replied.

"Wife?"

"Girlfriend, we are getting married." I said, wishing that some one would stop her. I am running out of room on this seat.

"Who is the lucky girl?" Kelly asked.

"Me. And I would appreciate it if you stayed away from my fiancé and son." Susannah's voice came from behind me.

Kelly turned to face her.

"Your son?" She chocked out.

Jacob confirmed it by reaching for his mother and said, "Mummy." Susannah picked him up and went up to the stage and said, "everyone, I have something to tell you."

She had everyone's attention. I could hear whispers. "Who is that little boy?"

"This little man here is my son. He is two years old. His name is Jacob De Silva. His father is Hector, Jesse, De Silva. Jesse and I are getting married and expecting our second child." Susannah stood off the stage and walked back to me.

Soon everyone was gathering around to get a good glimpse of Jacob. Helen, Susannah's grandmother, Jake, Brad, David, Gina and Father Dominic stopped the crowed from scaring Jacob. "See Jacob, you are very well loved." I whispered. I have a feeling that he all ready knew that.

_**Two months later.**_

The good news keeps on coming. Susannah and I are expecting twins, a girl and a boy. We chose the names, Vivian and Daniel.

Since Susannah is two months pregnant, we moved the wedding to...

TODAY!

I am standing at the alter with Jake as my best man. Brad, David and Adam were standing right behind me. Father Dominic is doing the service. And I'm so nervous.

But before I could run away (not that I was going to run away) the music started and Helen, Gina, Cee Cee, and Grandma, (Susannah's grandmother told me to call her that since I'm already family). Then Jacob as the ring barrier. He looks handsome in his tuxedo.

Helen was the maid of honour. She wore a simple lavender dress. The other bride maids wore a plain blue dresses. But they still look beautiful.

Then came Susannah. She was just breath taking. Her dress was simple as well. So my Querida did get what she wanted for her wedding. We both wanted everything to be simple. Much to Helen and grandma's dismay. They wanted to go over board with the wedding.

When Susannah reached me Andy who was giving her away placed her hand on mine and went to stand next to David.

"Please be seated." Everyone sat down.

"We are gathered her to day to join these two people..."

We said I do and our vows to love and protect each other.

We placed our rings on our finger.

The ceremony was simple but beautiful.

Susannah and I danced as husband and wife. Susannah Simon. Now Susannah Simon De Silva."

_**Seven Months later.**_

I could hear Susannah scream from the hall way as I ran from the reception where the nurse called me out of class to tell me to come to the front desk.

"Mr. De Silver, you wife is the delivery room." The nurse said with a beaming smile. I ran down the hallway. "Congratulations" the nurse yelled out.

"Thank you." I replied.

I burst in to the room where Susannah was. She was panting and pushing. I went over to her and took her hand. She looked at me with love. I looked at her with pride. She is about to make me a father for a second time.

"Okay, Mrs De Silva I can see a head..." I heard a baby crying.

"It's Daniel." The Doctor said with a happy smile.

_Our second son. _I thought grinning like a moron. I can't help it.

Vivian arrived fifteen minutes after Daniel. _My daughter. _Now I definitely couldn't contain my grin. They were cleaned and hungry. They suckled greedily.

Two weeks later, mother and children were aloud to come home.

For weeks the apartment was filled with family and friends wanting to see the twins. Jacob was being a good boy. He helped look after the twins. Well except when it was time to change the dippers. Not that I blame him.

Jacob still got attention. More then he wants. When he has enough attention he would hide his face in his mother's side.

When the twins were asleep we spent time with Jacob. Some times Jacob would rather have a nap with the twins.

_**Two years later**_

It is Jacob's first day of pre-school. Susannah had made him lunch the night before. Susannah is going to drop Daniel and Vivian off to their grandparent's house. Then Jacob off to pre-school.

Jacob was nervous and scared. When we got there he wouldn't let go of Susannah. She put him down he would raise his arms up at me and make a small noise.

The other children were painting.

"Jacie, my man." Jake's voice called out. Jacie was Jake's nickname for Jacob.

Oh Jake has a daughter. He had just found out. He got drunk one night and got a woman pregnant. He remembered nothing from that night. The mother of the little girl just dumped her on Jake's doorstep. The mother was a junkie. Jake asked me to do a DNA test and it came back that the little girl is his daughter. The little girl is called Callie. She is a sweet little girl. And the same as as Jacob.

When Jake introduced Callie to us. Susannah opened her arms to Callie and hugged her tight. She was welcomed in to the family.

Jacob and Callie got on very well. They played nearly everyday.

"Hey Jacob, Callie is here as well." I whispered as Susannah gave Callie and Jake a warm hug. Jacob turned his head to see Callie clinging to her father's leg.

Jacob squealed with delight and jumped out of my arms and raced towards his cousin. Jake walked up to me and we shook hands in greeting.

"How's parenthood?" I asked him.

"Terrific and scary. Now I know how you felt when two years ago." Jake replied. Jake is being a wonderful father to Callie. He watches her like a hawk. You would be chatting to him he would listening to you but his eyes would be on Callie.

"I married my son's mother." I said.

"Oh, did Suze tell you?" Jake brightened up.

"Tell me what?" Please don't tell me that she is pregnant again. I really have to- What did Brad say when Susannah and I brought the twin home from the hospital? Oh yeah keep it in my pants.

Susannah and I decided that three children is enough for now.

"Gina and I are getting married." Jake practically shouted.

"Congratulations." I shook his hand again and clapped him on the back.

"Thanks, man." Jake was grinning like and idiot. But I don't think he cares. He's got the girl that he and Brad had been competing for.

"Suze threatened that she will kill me if I hurt Gina." Jake shivered.

"Isn't she suppose to threaten Gina?" I asked confused.

"Suze has known Gina longer." Jake replied.

Susannah kissed the children's head, then me and hugged Jake and left for work.

Susannah works in a child care centre with Gina. It was time I went to work. My patients are waiting.

I got home around dinner time and Jake, Daniel and Vivian were at the dinner table I went in to the kitchen and wrapped my arms around my wife and kissed down her neck, drawing in her scent. Susannah turned her head and kissed my lips then went back to dinner.

I rested my head in her neck and sighed. This is where I want to be forever. "Rough day?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Hey, you are on leave now, don't forget. Also I'm dropping the kids off to their grandmother's for the weekend. So it will be just you and me, for three days." I nearly forgot about that. Susannah and I have two weeks leave. The kids are going to Helen and Andy's house for three days. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. "I can't wait." I whispered huskily. I really couldn't.

"Go and have a seat, dinner is nearly ready."

After dinner I put the twins and Jacob to bed.

The next day Susannah dropped the kids off and came straight back.

Later, much much later I was staring in to space, stroking Susannah's bare back gently. She was resting half of her body on top of mine.

I fell asleep with the biggest grin on my face.

_**Original POV**_

They both had grins on their faces, thinking...

I am so happy.

_**Suze's POV**_

I could feel his arousal against my hips.

I grinned and thought _he is all mine. _The next morning I felt him in between my legs. I was ready for him as entered me with a groan. I groaned in pleasure as I remembered that it is just the two of us for the weekend.

We both groaned in pleasure as we came at the same time. Jesse collapsed on top of me and I hugged him tightly to me.

"I love you Querida, so much."

I smiled and said as I stroked his hair gently.

"I love you more."

_**There it is.**_

_**The final chapter. **_

_**Farewell for now.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	9. A note Author's note

_**This is not another chapter. No this is a note. **_

_**I received a message wondering about Jacob's age. **_

_**Suze and Jesse slept to together in January and it takes 2 weeks until she found out that she was pregnant, (Suze wasn't talking to Jesse during that time. She took a pregnancy test 2 weeks after she slept with Jesse).**_

_**Then Suze carried Jacob for nine months. So Jacob was born in October.**_

_**Does that help?**_

_**I'm sorry for the confusion.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the story.**_


End file.
